The present invention relates to a lead device to be used in association with a leash, animal tie-out system or the like. The present invention features a double-swivel coupling which allows tangle-free operation of the device.
In the prior art, it is well known to provide a lead of cable, leather or the like which attaches to a collar or harness for a dog or other animal. To allow free movement of the animal and to prevent injury or even death of the animal from unintentional entanglement, it is critical to provide a tangle-free coupling of the lead to the collar or harness. Prior devices have failed to provide tangle-free operation at each side of the coupling.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide an in-line coupling between a snap ring device and a lead, wherein the snap ring and the lead each are capable of freely rotating about the axis of the coupling. This and other features of the present invention are provided by a lead device for a leash or the like, comprising a sleeve, a lead head and a coupler. The lead head has a generally closed bight at a first end thereof. The coupler has first and second bores. The sleeve is rotatably received in the first bore and the lead head is rotatably received in the second bore, such that the sleeve and the lead head are maintained in alignment relative to an axis of the coupler, but the lead head and sleeve are rotatable independent of the coupler about the axis.
In some embodiments of the device, the coupler comprises a main body containing the first and second bores and defining a central aperture.
In some embodiments, the sleeve has a first end adapted to receive the leash or the like and a second end that is rotatably retained in the first bore by an abruptly larger head which has an external diameter larger than an internal diameter of the first bore, with the second end head situated in the central aperture of the coupler.
In some of these embodiments, the larger head is integrally formed on the sleeve, while in other embodiments, the larger head is provided by a bolt, a shaft portion of the bolt threadingly received in the second end of the sleeve.
In some embodiments of the invention, the lead head has a second end rotatably retained in the first bore by an abruptly larger head which has an external diameter larger than an internal diameter of the second bore, with the second end head situated in the central aperture of the coupler. In many of these embodiments, the larger head is provided by a bolt, a shaft portion of the bolt threadingly received in the second end of the lead head. In some of the embodiments, the lead head further comprises a stop element on a shaft portion thereof, positioned to coact with the larger head to limit axial movement of the lead head in the second bore.
In another aspect of the invention a xe2x80x9cno tanglexe2x80x9d lead device comprises first and second linear elements and a coupler. The coupler has first and second bores, the first linear element rotatably received in the first bore and the second linear element rotatably received in the second bore, such that the first linear element and second linear element are maintained in alignment relative to an axis of the coupler, but the lead head and sleeve are rotatable independent of the coupler about the axis.